


Rentboy

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prositution, cop!sirius, others/harry implied, rentboy, whore!Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Rentboy

上

*

女贞路13号，从街口走进去第四个路灯下，他应该找到了正确的地方。

十点钟以后，女贞路上人迹罕至，连醉鬼也少见。这里是难得的，不处于富人区，却仍然比较安全，不大混乱的和平区域。

但也并不是完全没有人。尤其是在这样盛夏的夜晚里，他总是能看到一个男孩经常站在那个路灯旁。他站的位置离灯光下有一段距离，更多的是站在阴影里，那个细长瘦削的影子拉的长长的，被身后巷子里的黑暗吞没着。

他有双绿眼睛，黑发，白肤。五官不太艳丽，倒是有点可怜的气质。他不是那种令人惊艳的美人，更像个还没长开的小鬼。上一次将他扭送进警察局里的时候，西里斯就知道了他的身世。那个男孩是个孤儿，他寄宿在自己的亲戚家，对方在他还是个婴儿时就只给了他一个碗橱当作容身之所，却在他稍稍长大后连三餐都吝啬提供给他。

将自己当作物品出售是生活所迫。他曾经试图打过一些零工，送牛奶，送报纸，刷盘子，清理草坪……但是他的姨夫和姨妈不断压榨着他的工作时间。他们给他数不清的家务活，直到他白天再也挤不出哪怕多一个小时去隔壁的街区帮其他人做工。

他今年十三岁，却瘦的皮包骨头，身材娇小，整个人苍白的如同漂浮在半空中的幽灵。

西里斯曾经好奇过这样的男孩怎么也能接到客人。直到那天晚上他在警局留的晚了些，然后在审讯室里听到古怪的声音。他轻轻将门推开一个缝隙，看到他被按在办公桌上，仰起头配合的大声呻吟着，而他的某一个同事正在他的身后粗喘着律动，他抓的紧紧的拳头前放了几枚硬币和皱巴巴的纸币。

他默不作声，看完全程。然后关上门，走开。当作什么也没有看见过。

但是那一天，他的确看到了昏黄的灯光下，那个年轻的小男妓在挨操时闭上的双眼，不停颤抖的睫毛在他的眼睑留下的忽闪忽闪的阴影，面颊上微浮起来的红晕，和探出苍白双唇的浅粉色舌尖。当他被卷入一场情欲的时候，他仿佛从一张苍白单薄的纸片变成了立体的人，变得活色生香，浑身散发着令人难以抵制的诱惑气息。

后来将他放出去的时候，他鬼使神差地看了一眼他资料上的名字。哈利，他嘴唇微张，没意识到自己什么时候轻轻地将那个名字念出了声。隔壁的同事用奇怪的目光扫他一眼，又对他说不必太在意。光是他在夜间执勤时就抓到过那孩子七八次，他身上没有一点钱，也没人会来保释他。一次免费的性爱就是他能提供的全部，如果下次他想他也可以试试。

不过他倒是足够干净，同事对他说，哈利坚持和任何人做爱的时候都要戴着避孕套，不管加多少钱他也不会松口。他的价钱不贵，赚的那点可怜金币或许有一大部分都捐给了街头售卖避孕套的自动贩卖机。

这是七月的最后一天，气温只会日渐攀升，即使已经是深夜十一点，空气里仍然残留着白天的烈日当空后令人胸闷的气息。西里斯只对其他人说他需要出来买两罐啤酒，但是当他从便利店里走出来后，鬼使神差地，他朝女贞路13号的方向走去。

在第四个路灯下，他看到了那个正安静地站在那里的男孩。不知道是因为天气日渐炎热还是其他原因，哈利只穿了一件半透的白衬衫和一条短裤，几乎短到腿根，将他瘦长的手脚和领口都最大程度在暴露在外。

他总是给人一种很奇怪的感觉。在他这样的年龄给形形色色的男女提供约会的，西里斯见到过的不止他一个。但是这其中只有哈利最为特别。他不吵闹，但是也不温顺。他看到过他的档案上曾经有一笔寻衅罪，是因为他的客人想要内射而哈利拒绝。最后俩人厮打起来，他们不得不派人去调停。

他当时就觉得好笑，觉得有些难以理解——难以理解，但不是不能理解。当看到哈利的时候，他会很容易被勾起一些过往的记忆。西里斯的前半段人生顺风顺水，中途他却遭到过一次可怖的栽赃。他被牵扯进一桩牵涉了十二条人命的案子，曾经入狱十二年，再出来时就被排挤到他现在就职的地方。

他并不同情哈利。因为这操蛋的人生对每人都是一样，总是艰难得公平。哈利有他的痛苦，他也有他的。这种不幸在童年时就浮现出过阴影，他们都一样。只是他和哈利选择了截然不同的抗争方式。他并不觉得他能理解他，如果哈利知道了，他恐怕也是相同的想法。

当他看到哈利像往常一样站在路灯下时，西里斯长出了一口气。他不知道自己在期待什么，但是胸口的憋闷随着这口气的呼出变得舒缓。当他走近些时，他看到哈利的嘴巴微微鼓着，好像在咀嚼什么。那个孩子直到他距离他只有七八英尺时，他才注意到了西里斯的到来，他受了惊吓似的转过头，睁大了眼睛看着他。

他的身上有糖和罪恶的味道。西里斯无声地想。他的一只手伸进裤子口袋里，摸出刚刚买酒找的零钱，展开手掌，放在哈利面前。男孩张大了嘴巴，他有点惊讶地看着面前高大的男人。

“两次。”西里斯简单地说，语气不是非常肯定。他从来没和别人做过这种事，从前是没时间，后来则是没心情。他不知道这些便士对一次买春来算便宜还是贵，但是其他人曾经告诉过他，哈利很便宜。

男孩的脸上出现了迟疑。他久久地没有去伸手拿西里斯手掌上的钱，当后者已经开始思考是不是他应该将口袋里那张整钞也拿出来的时候，他看到哈利伸出一根手指，轻轻地指了指他另一只手提着的塑料口袋。

“加一罐冰啤酒，其中一次只能做口交。”哈利说。西里斯头一次在这么近的距离里听到他的声音，处于少年和孩子之间，清亮里带着微哑，等待着向下一个年龄段跃变。“这个晚上太热了。”

他点头，没有提出什么异议。哈利从他的手里小心地接过那一捧硬币和几张皱巴巴的零钱，西里斯看着他变魔术般地将它们揣进口袋，然后掏出一枚避孕套。

今晚以前，他从来没有做过这么肮脏，下流的事——即使青年时代他做过的某些事已经超过了肮脏和下流，甚至超过了道德本身，已经达到了可以被审判的地步。但当他看着衣着轻薄的哈利跪在地上，赤裸的双膝直接贴着地面时，西里斯还是忍不住倒抽了一口气。

“在这？”他问。

“你给的钱不够在最廉价的旅馆开房，布莱克先生。”男孩的双手搭上了他的腰带，他仰起脸看着他，绿色的眼睛里的情绪难以琢磨，“你也没带车来。我以为你给的价格就是因为你想要这样的廉价妓女，来一次街边体验。”

他的话连讽带刺，脸皮稍薄的人此刻都会觉得双颊起火，或者抽身逃开，或者给他加钱。但是西里斯没有选择以上任何一种方式。他将一只手臂撑在巷子的墙壁上，侧身，眯起眼睛看着哈利将他的裤子解开。男孩见到挑衅无效，也不再多言语，而是熟练地用手指拨开他的内裤，露出他已经昂扬的阴茎，低下头用嘴含住。

当他吮吸男人的阴茎时，他本就瘦削的双颊凹陷了下去。哈利的舌头非常有技巧地抚慰过他龟头下的褶皱，西里斯感觉到，他的动作让他的整根阴茎都在抽搐。当他从这个角度看着哈利时，他喉咙里的吞咽动作和他不断鼓起又凹陷的双颊让他很想再扔些钱给他。

尤其是哈利很清楚该怎么利用自己有限的身体条件挑起自己和客人的情欲，因为他知道西里斯在看着他，所以他用一只手扶着那根对他来说太过粗大的阴茎，另一只手则伸进了自己的上衣里，在西里斯面前解开衬衫的纽扣，开始抚慰乳头。

西里斯感觉到自己肯定是立刻就要在他的嘴里出来了。从前他也自己撸过，但是没有哪一次像这么快。


End file.
